


Snogging session

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: 5 years of marriage, Cute, Dirty Talk, Love, M/M, Sex Talk, snogging session, soft, these husbands are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Aaron books Robert a 5 star hotel, for their 5 years of marriage. Whilst they lay on the king sized wooden bed, they have a snogging session whilst being soft with one and another.





	Snogging session

Robert pulled away only now 2 inches away from his gorgeous husband’s face. When they parted, their lips made a wet popping sound. Aaron stroked along Robert’s back now and again sliding his hands underneath Robert’s jeans to feel the plush arse. 

“ Your so beautiful. “ Robert whispered sincerely, placing his lips against Aaron’s again, their tongues clashing lazily with mouths open. Aaron pushed his hips up to get more friction between them, loving how hard he feels whilst snogged his husband. Even now, 5 years of marriage and it still feels like yesterday when they officially got married. 

“ Mm’so are you. “ Aaron moaned, not bothering to pull away from him, Robert smiled against his husbands lips. 

“ I love you, Aaron, I love you so much. “ 

“ I can’t believe we’ve been married for 5 years. “ Aaron explained with a soft smile on his face, his blue eyes even brighter reflecting so much love and happiness. 

“ And I still fancy ya so much. “   
Robert grinned, pushing down his crotch whilst pulling up his right leg.

“ Your still fit as fuck, even at an ancient age. “ Aaron grinned cheekily. 

“ I’m 38! “ Robert protested.   
“ and anyway your 32, so you’ve joined the club as well. “ 

Aaron smiled, snogging his husband again wetly. “ And I’ll still rather be old and ancient with you than anyone else. “ 

“ You’ll still be beautiful when your eighty or something. “ Robert whispered against the wet red lips. 

“ my heart would only ever beat for you. “ 

“ soppy. “ 

“ You started first! “ 

“ And your still a softy. “ Robert grinned with a glint in his eyes. He went back to snogging his husband slowly, they gently and ever so slowly rimmed against each other. 

They’ve been snogging for about 20 minutes, too comfortable to move or stop. It’s their wedding anniversary, Aaron booked them a 5 star hotel as their businesses are doing amazing recently. They dropped off the twins, Seb and the new baby girl ( Gabelli ) off at Nana Chas’s.   
The last few weeks have been a whirlwind for them, Liv getting robbed at her Leeds home thankfully she wasn’t hurt, Diane’s cancer coming back which brought the raw emotional pain for Robert. Seb getting a dreadful illness which the doctors couldn’t diagnose the cause, but after 2 weeks of hospital Seb was better and happier now.   
Aaron felt like his husband needed a break, so he booked them this romantic cottage in Northumberland, right in the fields with sheep. The mist covering them in dusty white with the heating on full blast, the cottage had a old vibe about it. Aaron’s and Robert’s dream home ( Aaron never wanted this till he met Robert, he really changed him ). 

“ I’m only ever hard for you Robert. “ Aaron told him sincerely, deliberately pushing his boner up against Robert’s to show him. 

“ I definitely know that. “ Robert grinned dirtily. 

“ I think we need a shower don’t you? “ Aaron asked, Robert saw the concept running through his husbands head. 

Robert pecked his husbands lips again. “ you can show me your toned muscles, whilst I lick the water droplets off your beautiful body whilst placing every kiss to show my love to you. “ 

That brought a tear to Aaron’s eye. “ God Rob. “ Aaron moaned desire coming through full forced in his voice.


End file.
